


Family Holiday

by er_hill7



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Benidorm - Freeform, M/M, family holiday, made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_hill7/pseuds/er_hill7
Summary: Harry Winks goes on a last minute family holiday when he meets a certain someone at the airport. They figure they are ongoing the same way however will it all go to plan....
Relationships: Harry Winks/Levi
Kudos: 2





	Family Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something a bit different this time so let me know if you like it.  
> Also give me ship ideas and you can tell me what to write about in the comments

"A family holiday!?" Winks slouched on his chair at home. “Mom i dont know if you have noticed but I’m not a five year old anymore, I should be going on lads holidays with my mates, Especially if we’re going to Benidorm!” Winks stood up and followed his mom to the kitchen.

His mom started cooking dinner when she turned around “Harry, please. It’s going to be fun! I can’t remember the last time we all went on holiday together!” 

“Uhh how about last year!” Winks made a hand gesture at the door for some odd reason.

His mom sighed “Besides anyway we need a break, you’ve been working so hard with your team, your sister is prepping for exams and your dad is also working hard with work.”

Winksy sighed and went to sit back down on the sofa when his dad walked over to him and slapped him around the face.

“What the- what was that for?!” 

“Don’t talk to your mother like that and stop hassling her!” His dad began to walk away.

“I wasn’t even talking shit to her dickhead.” Harry muttered under his breath. He walked off into the kitchen as his dad gave him a death stare. 

“Hey mom what time do you think you and dad will be going? I don’t even know why you cam here today anyway?” 

“So your trying to get rid of us” his mom laughed

“No- not like that I’ve just-“ his mom began cutting him off.

“Harry it’s okay I understand your older now and have things to do we are going in five.”

“Wow your making me seem like a grandad” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Oh and also dea- how did you get that mark on your cheek?” His mom put her hand on his face below the bruise.

“It’s nothing dont worry about it..” Harry walked his parents out of the house to the front door. “Thanks for coming today mom I needed the help" 

His parents walked out the door and Harry shut the door. He walked upstairs and collapsed on his bed. “What. A. Day.” 

**  
It was the next day and Harry pulled up to training the same time as Sonny. Smiling obviously. 

“Morning winksy” Sonny walked over to him and smiled.

“Hey sonny” Winksy looked at sonny in confusion as to why he looked to happy. “Why are yo-“ I’m not gonna ask” 

They both walked through the doors into the canteen as they went over to the table they were sitting at. Dele, Dier, Sissoko and Tanganga were all already around the table.

“Why are you guys so late? Your usually earlier then us” Dele said

“I slept in but i dont know about Sonny” Winksy sat down.

“I... also slept in” Sonny joint the others at the table.

“I’m going on a family holiday tomorrow so I won’t be in training for the week and I might miss the next match.” Winksy said as he ate a sausage.

“WINKSY YOU DO REALISE THIS WEEK IS THE WEEK WE PLAY THE QUALIFIERS FOR THE CHAMPIONS LEAGUE?!!” Sissoko shouted across the table to him, causing José Mourinho to walk over.

“Sissoko I think we are all aware of that so why’d you shout it?” Mourinho said.

“Winksy is going on a family holiday so he’s gonna miss it!!!” Dier popped up.

“Okay then we’ll just have to make a few arrangements then.” José nodded and walked off.

Winks slouched in his chair in relief before getting up to go to the training pitches.

**  
The day had passed and everyone was heading home. Winksy and Sonny were the last to come out due to the fact they were rambling on about the game in three days time. 

“Yeah it’s gonna be tough without you winksy” Sonny walked to his car next to winksys and opened the door. “We’ll win for you though. Safe winksy.” They fist bumped eachother and drove off.

Winksy got home to his bags packed for him for his flight tomorrow with him family. “What-“ winks was shocked. 

His mom walked out of the kitchen with a few more things she was packing. “How was your day hun?”

“Mom??!! What are you doing here?” 

“Just thought I’d help you out a bit” 

“Thanks mom” 

A few hours past and Harry saw his mom out the door and headed up to bed. 

**

It was 4.00am because Winksy had to get up at that time and his phone was being spammed by his sister. 

He made his way to his parents house because they were driving to the airport.  
Winksy knocked on the door.

“Morning mom”

“Morning Harry” 

“HEY HARRY!!” His sister shouted. His sister, Sophie, had freckles as well with brown eyes and brown hair. She was 16 and short. 

“Soph please don’t shout it’s too early” 

Harry’s dad came down the stairs dragging the suitcases behind him. “Come on let’s go.” 

They all got in the car with mom and dad in the front and Harry and Sophie in the back. 

“Okay everyone you all ready?” 

“Yeah can we go now.?” Winksy asked.

They started the car and drove off to the airport.


End file.
